crux_creationfandomcom-20200213-history
Meliodas
This is my AU version of Meliodas, all his info is on his ref sheet which is located in his gallery, and written down. Character Theme: Jupiter - - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=64FuwxzB6eE Description Despite having the appearance of a child, Meliodas is actually much older, being over three thousand years old. He is exceptionally short compared to other characters, with messy blond hair and a pair of emerald eyes, which are usually seen as dark red instead. He also lacks facial hair, further accentuating his adolescent appearance. Regardless of his stature and youthful looks, he is relatively muscular, possessing an array of well-developed abdominal muscles. He is often shown wearing an ordinary, clean white button-front shirt and a black sleeveless vest on top with a loosely worn tie, but he also has a black hoodie with white sleeves. Without any socks, he wears a pair of black boots. His most distinctive trait is his Dragon symbol carved at the top of his left bicep, just below his shoulder. He also has demon marks, one on his left ankle, his right cheek, and his normal demon mark seen on his forehead. In his Assault Mode, Meliodas shroud himself in darkness. This takes the appearance of a vest-like coat that only covers his armpits, which flares out at ragged ends, and has a very high collar which is spread wide. Also has two wrist bands, made up of the same darkness as the rest of his clothes. His pants are connected to his feet and has a look similar to a bird's feet except it has five toes instead of three. Personality Meliodas' dominant traits are his frankness and his utter fearlessness, shown when he remains composed seeing the Rust Knight who was later revealed to be Elizabeth Liones. Due to his horrible cooking, when his customers vomit onto the Boar Hat's floor, he instructs Hawk to clean up the scraps and scares him by saying phrases such as "roast pig" if he complains, hinting he may roast the talking pig. He is also shown to be very bawdy and loves to frequently tell jokes. He also has a strong sense of justice and is willing to help people in distress. Even when he is severely injured, he tries not to show weakness and stays strong in front of his companions. He holds resentment for himself, deeming himself a failure as an older brother to Zeldris due to the suffering he caused him. Despite his title as the Sin of Wrath, he maintains the facade of a very calm person. However, if his companions or friends are harmed in any way, he is shown to be capable of extreme rage. He is also enraged when someone tries to take his sword, with this rage being capable of scaring even a Holy Knight and causing him to leave a permanent scar on Ban's neck, despite his regeneration abilities. It has been hinted that Meliodas is guilt-ridden over the fate of Danafor, saying that his sin was being unable to save the kingdom. Ban and Cain point out that Meliodas tends to be soft and naive, due to him never killing anyone, even someone like Guila, who was a serious threat to the group. Meliodas dislikes killing but isn't afraid to kill anyone if they try to hurt his friends. Despite all of this, however, Meliodas' personality was once much darker and terrifying, as he was revered to as the vilest and most terrifying demon in existence and no other demon would dare challenge Meliodas when he was the leader of the Ten Commandments and heir to the throne. Although not much has been shown of how he was, Meliodas displays a harsh, arrogant demeanor towards any lesser demon, coldly telling Bellion to get lost and calling him a hindrance and not even bothering to give him another thought as he began his battle with Mael. He is not intimidated by any Goddess except perhaps the Supreme Deity, doing battle with them relentlessly each day and he also does not fear even the mighty Four Archangels, as he is aware of his strength dwarfing theirs and rivaling, if not, surpassing even the mightiest and the fact that even they fear him, as shown by how he does not at all look fazed at the idea of battling Mael. However, even while in such a state, Meliodas still had doubts about the war but due to his loyalty to his father, he never once faltered whenever doing battle with the Goddesses. His angry reaction when the Demon King called him a destroyer for his plans to make his true self King of the Demons strongly implies that even in his prime, his father was still more demonic than he ever was. In the end, it was this aspect that allowed him to fall in love with Elizabeth and eventually abandon the Demons for her, choosing to stop the meaningless war. Whenever using his Demon Mark, Meliodas' personality changes to be similar to that of his old self, becoming cold, quiet, ruthless, and murderous as he kills and attacks anyone near him without mercy aside from Elizabeth. After his time in Purgatory, due to having lost some of his emotions, Meliodas' personality changes drastically whenever he uses the black mark, becoming far more ruthless and at times even sadistic in his battles and wasting no time in his attempts to kill his former demon allies. He states that his outlook has changed and is merciless in his battle with Monspeet and Derieri. During his fight with Fraudrin, he sadistically toyed with his historic enemy using a clone with half his power to give Fraudrin false hope of defeating him, relishing his despair upon realizing Meliodas' true power. Beneath Meliodas' frank and bawdy demeanor hides immense amounts of emotional pain from having witnessed Elizabeth die over 106 times. Due to this, Meliodas has no fear of death and actually intends to lift his and Elizabeth's Curses, which he calmly admits will kill him for good, to free himself and Elizabeth from the torment and so they can be reunited in the afterlife. Upon releasing his demonic powers in a desperate attempt to escape Melascula's Antan no Mayu Meliodas fully reverts to his old self as the leader of the Ten Commandments. With his old personality in control, Meliodas has been seen to be easily annoyed and angered, being far more brutal, sarcastic, sadistic and cruel than ever, showing visible pleasure and clearly mocks Escanor while easily beating him up. He also looks down on humans like most demons, as evidenced when he called Escanor a lowly human. He has also been seen to enjoy fighting, as evidenced by the fact that he toyed with Escanor rather than simply immediately going all out and killing him. While arrogant, he is not above complimenting his foes if they are truly powerful, as when he openly praised Escanor for putting up a fight against him. This arrogance is well-known to the Demons, as shown by how Zeldris stated that the only reason Escanor was able to defeat Meliodas was because Meliodas had a bad habit of toying around with opponents to mock them even if they proved to be very formidable and noted that he deserved his defeat at Escanor's hands due to it. Upon regaining consciousness after being defeated by Escanor, Meliodas regains his memories of Elizabeth and the Seven Deadly Sins. However, he had become solely devoted to breaking Elizabeth's curse and no longer cares about opposing the Demon Clan, even going as far as to ally with his former enemies and even become Demon King to accomplish it. With most of his emotions taken, Meliodas has gained a much calmer and collected attitude with no trace of his old frankness and is also much harsher and straight-to it, as shown when arriving on Camelot and confronting Zeldris and Estarossa, where he sternly says that both Elizabeth and the throne of the Demon King belongs to him alone and had no qualms pinning them down powerfully to make them submit to him. He is not above making deals with others rather than simply forcing them to do what he wants or getting rid of them, as he promised Zeldris that he will fulfill Zeldris' desire if he agrees to help rather than just killing him ruthlessly or beating him until he submits. He also appears to still have affection and attraction towards Elizabeth, as he went out of his way to say when Estarossa said that he wants her that Elizabeth is his alone and patiently tried to make her understand that becoming the Demon King is the only way to save her, but he can now easily become rude at her, as he coldly told her that he felt nothing when she hugged him and had no qualms trying to force her to understand why he must become Demon King by saying bluntly that the only thing he had left is the promise he made to her and even told her openly that he considered her love for him to be imprinted by the Supreme Deity and not by her own will, a fact that he seemed bitter of. He apologized to Zeldris for being such a bad older brother, proving that his emotions were not completely gone. After everything happened though, Meliodas realized that his life was repeating over and over again, when Inferno and Keyla found out about this, they called him an error, meaning he found out about the timelines and repeats extremely early which affected Meliodas greatly. One day, he encountered Gohan, and they became close friends since they liked so many of the same things. He began to take cooking lessons to try and make good food for once, but still isn't very good at it. He also studies magic with Merlin and occasionally reads books about different types of magic when he gets the chance to. He finds an Eevee that always has one ear down and named her V, and a Latias which he names Liz, which is shortened from Elizabeth. When he found out about his timeline and how it functioned, he somehow managed to get into the FILE of his entire dimension, which became linked with his, meaning he could edit and change everything, this caused a few issues in some of the repeats and had to be erased, one thing that was never able to be deleted was a journal and tablet he created, the journal he used to vent and write his thoughts into while he used the tablet to help out with coding edits until he was able to summon the FILE menus on his own. He tried to edit everyone to make them realize that they were imprisoned in an infinite loop but nobody believed him, causing Meliodas to be anxious about everything since he felt trapped, knowing that he was stuck suffering by facing reality by himself, to the point where he even committed his own death in a few timeline runs. On run 1679 everyone finally managed to remember and understand what he was trying to tell them. Afterward, Meliodas destroyed and rewrote everyone's FILES so their lives would never repeat again. Chaos The power Chaos exists in the World of Nanatsu No Taizai, "Chaos is feared by the demons, even by the goddesses mighty light, it is even said that Chaos is what brought everything into existence", (Merlin- 2019). From what I gather, normal Chaos is a mess, it alters and changes everything in general, and also corrupts the host who has the power to use it. Meliodas has demon magic, however, Meliodas also has the power of Chaos as well, but it's a more frightening version, some question his version of it while everyone else fears it, even his own father (The Demon King; Ruler of the Demon Clan), and The Supreme Deity (Ruler of the Goddess Race) fear this power. What's frightening about Meliodas's Chaos is that he can pinpoint exactly where he wants his power to go, and nobody will even know what was changed, even the smallest of ash and rubble could be edited and changed by his version of Chaos and nobody would even notice unless they were told. Everything has something called a FILE, an object that has the information of whatever he gets ahold of, when he gets into contact with a FILE, he can select exactly what he wants to edit, even on a living creature. After performing the edit, he can either SAVE or DELETE his work, meaning he can either decide to remove whatever edits he did before it's finalized, or he can save the edits he put in, and once the edit is saved, a small part of his very own FILE is broken off of him, and the edit is finalized. The finalized edit can be undone at any time, but the broken part of his FILE can never go back to where it once was, forever being broken. This causes severe problems for Meliodas in many ways: everything around him will glitch out into a minor, but random edit that he'd have to undo and finalize, any living creature, including himself would also sometimes glitch out and get edited, which he would also have to fix, however so far nobody else around him has glitched out since they'd have to have physical contact with him in order to have that risk, but he can't really do anything about himself glitching out since it's his power. Sadly, if he feels any negative emotions like anxiety, fear, depression, suicidal, or sorrow, he'd throw up his own coding and be in excruciating pain, he would also see hallucinations of people he's close to abandoning him, calling him what he really is, a glitch or an error. During this process his left eye would shatter and go completely black, long thin cracks spreading out along his face, leaving nothing but a small purple glowing dot for him to see through, which is extremely sensitive to light. His right eye would slowly turn red and bleed out and a red rose with a stem that has thorns would grow where it is, and when it finishes growing, his right eye would no longer exist, but the rose would be where his right eye once was. The rose petals would slowly glitch out and turn black, wilting and falling onto the ground, but once it makes contact, it would turn t dust and completely disappear, and wherever the petal was, a new one would replace it. So while normal Chaos magic edits general things, destroys general things, and edits general things, Meliodas's Chaos magic can pinpoint what exactly should be edited, SAVED, or DELETED, and also has a major impact on his life entirely. Gallery ' Ref Sheet.png|Meliodas Reference Sheet Meliodas Birthday Art 2019.png|Meliodas Birthday Art 2019 Meliodas Fanart 1.jpg|Character Box Image Meliodas Avatar.png|Chibi Meliodas Avatar '